


Cordially Invited

by Sadbhyl



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, drabble tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadbhyl/pseuds/Sadbhyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin receives an invitation.  So does Douglas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cordially Invited

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a game of drabble tag between myself and mydeira. She challenged me with "Arthur sets up Douglas and Martin." This is what she got.

Martin stepped onto the flight deck, a pale yellow envelope and notecard in his hand. "Douglas, about this invitation--"

Without turning, Douglas held up a matching pair of stationary. "I was going to question your use of purple prose, but by your reaction I suspect you aren't the dubious author of this missive, despite the signature."

"So you didn't send this, either." He paused. "Why, what does yours say?"

Douglas handed it over, snatching Martin's out of his hand when he reached for it. They both read in silence.

"Well."

"Well."

Martin hesitated. "You know who--"

"It's hardly likely to have been Carolyn, is it? To be fair, points for...graphic detail."

"He does seemed to have tried to appeal to our...individual tastes."

"I didn't even know Arthur knew about rimming..."


End file.
